Una mente
by yesterdayForgetful
Summary: FLIPPY POV. Atrapado en un sueño, indefenso y con Flipqy en él. Las más grandes torturas están a punto de desatarse. La muerte es inevitable en manos de su otro yo.


**Una mente**

 _by_ _yesterdayForgetful_

 _Advertencia: Muerte de personaje._

 **FLIPPY POV**

Era una habitación fría donde yo estaba. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me dolía la cabeza como querer explotar. Seducido por este dolor, me llevé la mano a la frente… Pero fue impedido por algo que me sujetaba.

Mis ojos somnolientos se forzaron. Entonces vi mejor el techo despedazado por el tiempo, vi una gran ventana cubierta con pintura negra; aun así se filtraban pequeños rayos de sol. Era de día afuera. Y posiblemente, se trataba de un edificio abandonado donde actualmente me encontraba.

Flexioné mis rodillas, pero mis tobillos también estaban encadenados. De nuevo el agudo dolor en mi cabeza. Me dejé tender en aquella mesa metálica donde estaba. Esto no pinta nada bien…

—Qué bueno que despertaste…

Dejé de forcejear con las esposas y volteé hacia un negro umbral. Ahí está él. Mi otro "Yo".

—¿En qué clase de sueño me metiste?— Pregunté directo aunque ligeramente asustado. Esto no es real. Puedo despertar cuando yo desee. Esto es solo un mal sueño con mi otro yo... Uno de tantos.

—¿Sabes?— Dijo y empezó a venir hacia mi lentamente. —Lo malo de un cuerpo con dos mentes, es que luego no hay espacio para ambas— Entonces, sacó sus manos detrás de la espalda para enseñar un filoso serrucho.

El filo brilloso del metal me paralizó por un momento. Levanté los ojos hacia él, llenos de temor, y le ordené que no se acercara.

—Mírate, pareces una rata de laboratorio— Soltó unas cuantas carcajadas macabras y puso el serrucho cerca de mi rostro. —Creo que es tiempo de hacer un poco de espacio. Empiezo a sentirme apretado.

Sus ojos demostraban que iba en serio. Me aterrorizaban, y por primera vez, sentí más temor que las demás veces…

—¿¡Espera, qué haces!?— Le grité cuando los filosos dientes del serrucho iban a cortar mi cara.

Él me contestó con una sonrisa y con el arma en mano se apoyó en la mesa de metal, viéndome desde arriba con unos ojos de maniático.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente, otro "yo"?

¿Otro yo? Pero si él es… Él es el que está dentro de mi cuerpo… ¡Él es el falso!

—¡Te equivocas!— Le respondí aterrado. —¡Esto es un sueño, quiero despertar!

Me sacudí entre las apretadas esposas gimiendo de terror. ¿Qué pasa? Siempre funciona, siempre despierto. ¿¡Por qué ahora…!?

—¿Por qué ahora no?

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, las manos me empezaron a temblar.

—¿Y si te digo que encontré la forma de deshacerme de la basura y quedarme con el premio? ¿Qué harías? ¿Y si te digo que esto no es uno de esos sueños?

Su rostro desbordaba felicidad, su sonrisa alegre era enferma en una situación como esta. ¿Cómo es que podía sentirse así?

—Basta de charlas… Me estoy sintiendo aburrido.

Terminando esto deslizó la fría arma por mi brazo derecho, rebanándome la piel y sacándome gritos de dolor. Deslizaba una y otra vez, cada corte me hacia abrir la boca solo para sacar un gran grito de sufrimiento que resonaba en las cuatro paredes.

—¿Por qué… no puedo despertar?— Me dije a mi mismo con los ojos acuosos.

Solo recibí sus jadeos y el horrible ruido de mi brazo triturarse. Había llegado al hueso. Era demasiado real… Empezaba a convencerme de que lograría tener mi cuerpo si seguía con esto. Si llegaba hasta el final.

—Que gracioso…— Susurró con una débil sonrisa mientras miraba hacia mi brazo recién cortado. Solo se miraba el hueso y carne roja, mi sangre era un desastre; estaba por todos lados, incluso en su cara y aun más en aquel extraño delantal medico que llevaba puesto.

—Detente… por favor… —Imploré con las lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas frías. Mi voz era un susurro ahogado.

Me tomó rápidamente de la mandíbula y me alzó el rostro con violencia. Me paralicé del terror al pensar que iba a cortarme el cuello, pero luego me movió la cabeza a un lado y me agarró la oreja.

—¡No…!

Era imposible hacer algo… También la cortó.

Lo único que sentí después de perderla fue mucho calor en esa área y un gran dolor. Ardía, sangraba, dolía…

Entrecerré los ojos al sentir que me iba a desmayar y lo miré de pie junto a mí. Con sus dedos llenos de sangre y entre ellos, mi oreja mutilada goteando sangre. La dejó caer y se llevó la mano chorreante a la boca. Se lamió entre los dedos, la palma, el dorso, manchándose de las mejillas hacia abajo.

Esto era… irreal.

Pero el dolor era verdadero. Demasiado.

Ladeé la cabeza a un lado, dejándola caer sobre el metal. Sentí como un charco de sangre empezaba cerca de mí recién herida, empapando mis cabellos y pegándolos a mi piel. ¿Qué más quería de mí? ¿Qué más iba a cortar? Poco a poco perdía la cabeza…

—Debes sentirte algo honrado. No sabes cuánto planeé esta muerte para ti. Lenta y lo más dolorosa posible. ¡Alégrate! Disfruta el momento; no se volverá a repetir.

Mientras decía esas irracionales palabras se empezó a retirar a otro cuarto, luego regresó con una mesa metálica más pequeña, en la cual estaban tendidas una gran mayoría de objetos punzocortantes y armas que yo jamás había visto. No era necesario saberse los nombres de aquellos utensilios para saber su uso…

Cerré los ojos dejando caer más lágrimas y realmente me pareció una eternidad. Cuando los abrí me encontré con los suyos. Estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara y se apoyaba en la mesa metálica donde me encontraba expuesto.

—Este es el final de los dos—Tomó mi cabeza gentilmente en sus manos enguantadas y se acercó a mi oído sano. —Solo yo regresaré al mundo real, y cuando este ahí, desataré el infierno entre tus seres queridos, así que teme por tus últimos minutos. Pronto acabara todo ya…

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco. El silencio era eterno en aquella habitación donde hace minutos atrás había vivido un infierno puro. Me había desmayado.

Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre fría y seca. Mi garganta estaba rota. Tenía moretones horribles por todos lados.

Me faltaba un ojo, el izquierdo, extraído con una navaja hiriéndome alrededor y destrozándome el parpado… Pero al menos, esa era la parte más "bonita".

Me quitó mis piernas. En una trituró mi rodilla con un martillo, luego la arrancó. Y la otra… le prendió fuego hasta que se vieran los huesos; quemados y negros.

Todas aquellas partes de mi cuerpo que fueron removidas se encuentras regadas por toda la habitación. El olor a sangre ya no me impacta como antes… Creo que me he acostumbrado.

Nunca me había imaginado un sadismo tan alto en él…

No sé cómo es que sigo vivo, pero si lo estoy, mi tiempo aquí no va para mucho.

No quiero decir que más le hizo a mi cuerpo. Me invade una tristeza y un calor agobiante en la garganta recordar ese martirio… No puedo seguir…

Me remolineo en la mesa de metal. Aun estoy atado de mi única muñeca sana y mi pierna quemada. Sollozo en silencio al sentir dolor al moverme, y aun más por las personas que me quisieron y engañadas por él serán asesinadas sin piedad, quizá aun peor que yo.

Escucho unas puertas abrirse a lo lejos… Todo pensamiento se borra y lo único que ronda por mi mente es pánico y terror. Viene hacia mí…

La puerta se abre. Entra. Lleva una gran bata azul puesta, unos lentes extraños y un tapabocas negro. Todo ese aspecto que da me causa temor. Me vuelvo a remolinear en busca de soltarme. ¡No puede acabar así!

La desesperación me inunda cuando sube a la mesa y se sienta sobre mis caderas desnudas, impidiéndome moverme un poco. Me logra abrir varias heridas hechas hace unos minutos; frescas y muy lastimadas. Me toma de los cabellos con fuerza y me levanta la cabeza hacia él. Se alza los lentes y se baja el tapabocas.

—Es una gran sorpresa para ambos que sigas vivo—Comienza con una voz indiferente a la situación. —Después de todo creo que, has logrado quedarte a la mejor parte.

Confundido por aquellas palabras, todo se aclara cuando levanta sus dos manos al aire, enseñándome un taladro y un martillo. Acciona el taladro y su sonido fuerte y ensordecedor me causa un pavor interno que me revuelve el estomago. Mi asesino se pone los lentes de protección y antes de cubrirse la boca me dice las últimas palabras antes de acabar conmigo…

—El cerebro.

El mundo se acaba para mí entre sanguinarias aberturas craneales.

La muerte es inevitable.


End file.
